Hang ém High
by nightslashcheetor
Summary: AU: Harry disappears from the wizarding world. To live a life that the magical world has forbidden. Surprises inside, pairings unsure of at the moment. Slash for some characters, but not harry .
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry. Harry Potter belong's to J.K. Rowing and Devil May Cry belongs to CAPCOM. The only thing that I own is this story. I do not make any profit in it.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry PotterDevil May Cry – Hang ém High**

AU: Harry disappears from the wizarding world. To live a life that the magical world has forbidden. Surprises inside, Manipulative/Bashing!Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione, pairings unsure of at the moment.

**Chapter 1**

"Silence" Dumbledore all but yelled, his wand pointed at his throat to enhance his voice over the chaos in the room. As everyone calmed down, he continued. "Now, just yesterday. I had received information from Mrs Figg-"

"The squib? Why should we listen to someone who is nothing more than a useless muggle" Ron said cutting through the headmaster.

"Be quiet Ronald" Hermione glared elbowing him in the waist, ignoring the look he gave her as he rubbed his side.

"As I was saying, from what I could gather from Mrs Figg. Mr Potter was seen being dragged from his relatives home by unknown person(s)" Dumbledore interrupted before Ron could retort.

"Kidnappers? Were they Death Eaters?" Molly asked shocked, her husband trying to comfort her.

"Yes my dear Molly, kidnapped. His relatives raised the alarm after the kidnappers left. It was strange though, I don't believe it was any of Voldermort's followers, it's not the way Voldermort works." Dumbledore finished giving them a look that made him feel his age.

"A third party? Are you sure it isn't something the twit didn't just coop up with some muggles he's friends with" Snape sneered ignoring the glares he was getting, especially from Sirius, it also made him realise just how little trust he had inside the order. It was bad enough that he was going to have to explain this to Voldermort later, he knew he would be crucio'd for good.

"I doubt it. Harry didn't make friends with the other kids in his neighbourhood. He didn't say why, he properly thought he was to good for them" Ron said as though it was something that everyone should know, gaining a hit on the head from his mother.

"Ronald Weasley, behave"

"Yes mum" he answered rolling his eyes. _'Stupid hag...'_

"But he may have, either that or use magic" the dark coloured wizard said, aka Kingsley.

"Harry isn't that smart. Bad luck with magic, he gets lucky that's all. Besides he knows he can't do magic outside school, it's illegal" Hermione said being obvious.

_'But your using magic in my home...the wards prove that and it's shown at the ministry. How is it that these two teens aren't being caught yet?'_ Sirius thought looking at the two teens who were Harry's friends.

"Let's say Harry did plan this. Where would he go, he can't use his name as he is well known in our world. Plus he can't show his face because of that scar he has for the same reason" Remus asked looking at everyone in the room.

"I don't know..." Hermione asked stumped, for being the smartest witch of her age, she was clueless.

* * *

><p>While they were discussing all of this, a teenager possibly fifteen, or sixteen years old drove down the highway. Anyone in the magical world would know who he was instantly if they could see inside the dark blue helmet, covering his face and scar. He had raven black unruly hair, pale skin and green eyes that could be mistaken for emeralds.<p>

Not only did his helmet protect him and hide him from passers by, but also had a visor protecting his eyes. Looking closely you would have thought that the kid was a racer. But you wouldn't have noticed one of his hands leaving the handles moving up his thigh, once he saw his target, he speeded up.

Pulling his weapon out of its designated space, he road up along side the truck. The driver didn't hear or see anything due to listening to the Jeremy Kyle show nor could he see anything happening on the left side of his truck and his eyes were planted on the road in front of him.

The only thing he did notice was the odd shake he felt vibrate through the truck as a someone drove past him. He merely mumbled about kids and crazy drivers who shouldn't have a license until there thirties. So he didn't notice the ash falling off his vehicle that had once been a lizard type demon having been killed.

_'This is getting to be fun, wonder where the next party will be?'_ Harry wondered as he continued on his way to the ferry port. Hoisting his weapon back into place his last thought was on how he was going to...

* * *

><p>Okay, I have added another HODMC to my collection. What do you guys think, review and tell me what you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, about this readers. I'm sure you all starting to get fed up of seeing this chapter keep getting reposted. So I'm going to leave this chapter alone now. A big thanks to DarkEvolution for helping with the German translation for this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry PotterDevil May Cry – Hang ém High**

AU: Harry disappears from the wizarding world. To live a life that the magical world has forbidden. Surprises inside, Manipulative/Bashing!Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione etdc, pairings unsure of at the moment.

_****speech –** different language**_

speech – language translated/thoughts

_**speech –**_ demon speaking

**Chapter 2**

A couple of months later, now August, Germany.

Finally coming to a stop after being on the road for too many hours, he arrived at a small town. Pulling of his helmet, he looked at his watch, reading to be about 22:45. Looking at the building, he stopped in front of. Quickly putting hid helmet away in the hidden compartment it had. He entered the building. Ignoring the second hand smoke and football fans cheering for their team on the HD TV. If anyone was watching him, they would have noticed the strangers odd choice in clothing, as he walked and sat in the dark corner of the pub.

He wore tight leather or was it tight jeans that fit perfectly to his figure, you couldn't be sure what type of trousers he was wearing due to the amount of light there was. He wore a black tank top that showed his chest muscles, just over it was a blue fleece zipped half way up his chest, creating a 'V' shape upwards, showing his chest. His boots looked handmade, black with blue and red laces. His coat was dark red almost black leather, similar style to that of a matrix coat, stopping three inches above the floor. With blue flames on the sleeve stopping at the elbows, he also wore red and blue gloves.

But what was most noticeable were the chains and belts attached to him, not too tightly to cause problems such as limited movement, but hung of him loosely but not enough to get in the way. They were small and thin, looking easily breakable. They hung off his coat and trousers, three chains were attached over his chest, going through the button holes attaching in the middle of his chest with a gold and silver buckle. On the back of his coat more chains were attached at the top middle of his coat that feel to the elbows of his sleeves, also attached to them. Others were wrapped around his arms above his elbows. In a similar design to the chains wrapped around his top calf of his right leg. Three belts were wrapped around each of his legs, on his left leg underneath his kneecap and on the top calf of his right leg (underneath the chains.) The chains and belts looked to be more decoration than anything,

"**Bist du Jaden, der Dämon-Jäger den ich habe rufen lassen?"** _"Are you, Jaden, the devil hunter I called about?'_ the man asked looking at him, Harry just looked at him with a nod. **"Hab jemanden älteren erwartet, nicht ein Kind."** _"Expected someone older, not a kid."_ The man was middle aged, scruffy looking and dirty. His clothes, skin and hair looked to be covered in soot as though he came from the mines.

_'You have no idea...'_ Harry looked at him from his place as the man joined him. **"... das heißt?"** _"meaning...?"_

**"Tze, du wirfst dein Leben weg Kind. Ich bin Schrodinger, ich bin für die Bergbau Kooperation in Schwedt verantwortlich und ich brauche deine Hilfe." **_"Tch, its your life your wasting kid. I am Schrodinger, I am in charge of the mining corporation here in Schwedt, and I am in need of your assistance"_ the man mumbled before turning to the bar tender. **"Yo Barkeeper, ein Bier und..." **_"Yo, barkeep a beer and..."_

"**Feuerwhisky" **_"Fire Whiskey"_ Harry said ignoring the odd look sent his way.

**"und einen Feuerwhisky" **_"and a Fire Whiskey"_ his client said ignoring the look from the bar tender sent them and the fact that he didn't know what Fire Whiskey was, before turning back to the hunter.

**"Whisky huh? Bist du schon alt genug um zu Trinken Kind?" **_"Whiskey, huh? Are you even old enough to drink kid?"_ the bar keep asked coming over with the beer. **"Zeig mal deine Unterlagen Kind"**_ "Lets see some identification kid?"_

**"Tze, hier" **_"Tch, here" _Harry said passing the bar tender his ID. **"Nach dem Gesetz hier ist es in Ordnung, da man ab 16 trinken kann und ich bin hier mit einem Erwachsenen." **_"By law, I'm fine considering the age limit for drinking is 16 and I'm with an adult."_ he continued before the barman nodded, returning the ID which Harry quickly put away as the barman left.

**"So, was für ein Problem gibts?"**_"So, what's the problem?" _Harry asked as the man took a couple of gulps of his beer.

"**In den letzten Wochen, habe ich meine Arbeiter tiefer in die Mienen geschickt um besseres Zeug zu kriegen, aber das ist nicht das Problem."** _"I, meaning the company that I own. Am in the Cole mines digging cole, for the past few weeks I have found been sending my employers deeper into the mines to get to the better stuff. But that's not the problem"_ **(I don't know if there are Cole mines in Germany, but there are in this story), **the man answered suddenly looking withdrawn. **"In den letzten zwei Wochen sind meine Männer verschwunden in den Mienen, es konnten keine Körper gefunden werden, nur die Werkzeuge und Kratzspuren, diemit Blut gemischt waren, and den Wänden." **_"In the course of the last two weeks men have began to disappear within the mines. No bodies were found execpt their tools and what looks to be scratches on the walls mixed with blood."_

_'So this demon is randomly killing.'_ **"Ist sowas schon vorher mal passiert?" **_"Has anything like this happened before?" _Harry asked as the barman came over with his drink.

**"Erst seit kurzem. Erst dachten wir sie hätten sich verlaufen in den ganzen Tunneln, aber wir haben alles abgesucht, keine Körper zu finden nur Blut."** _"Not until recently. First we thought the men were getting lost down the tunnels, but we've looked through them all, no bodies, but blood is left"_ the bar man said joining them.** "Sowie Kratzspuren die aussehen als wenn sie durch etwas schwarfes gemacht wurden." **_" As well as scratch marks which looked to have been created by something sharp. "_

**"Ich muss das nächste Team reinschicken wegen der Kunden der nächsten Lieferungen."**_ "I need to send in the next team for my clients with the next shipment" _his client said his voice quivering. **"Ich hab Angst, was sollen wir tun? \ich will nicht noch mehr meiner Männer verlieren."** _"What are we going to do, I'm so scared? I don't want to lose any more men."_

**"Wo ist die Höhle?" **_"Where's the cave?"_ Harry asked as the barman placed a comforting hand on his client's shoulder before moving to get back to work.

**"Du wirst Helfen?"** _"You mean, you will help?"_ the man asked looking at Harry in shock.

**"Es ist der Grund warum sie mich hergerufen haben."** _"It is the reason you called me for"_ Harry answered before taking a swing of his drink. **"Hey das ist Whisky!"** _"Hey, this is Whiskey"_

"**Natürlich"**_ "Of course"_ the barman said back ignoring the glare he got while mumbling about how young people should be grateful for what they are given.

_'Shit...'_ Harry mumbled finishing his drink. _'Muggle pubs, full of alcohol that can kill you.'_ **"Am besten leg ich gleich los, es ist am besten die Arbeit vor der Morgendämmerung zu erledigen."** _"Best get to work, it'll be done before dawn."_

_**"Was? So schnell?"**__ "What? That quickly?"_

"**Natürlich."** _"Of course"_

Several hours later, up at the mines

"Hm, interesting. Tunnels are bigger than I expected, you could fit a medium size dragon down here" Harry mumbled as suppressed a yawn as he walked through the dark corridors of the mines. The lightning was surprising bright, this had caused Harry to blink a couple of times after he entered the mine. It was mainly bright to the electric lightning than it would've been if they were gas lamps. "I should've gotten some sleep considering I drove all the way here".

As he continued down the mine, the smell of blood started getting stronger and was more noticeable. Turning the corner he found out why: SCARECROS and MARIUNETTES.

"Ah that explains it" Harry mumbled quickly drawing Asylum, his personalized gun and began firing before they saw him. As they went down, another group appeared behind him. "What? You were waiting for me. Time to party." He continued before running towards them, gun firing. He quickly jumped out of the way when swords that some of the Mariunettes through at him before disappearing and reappearing behind the last of the scarecrows as the Mariunettes were sliced in half, horizontally, none of demons knowing what had happened until it was way too later for them, their blood spraying in direction to the left hitting the wall before turning to dust with what was left with their bodies. With the scarecrows, he put his Asylum away, before grabbing two of the arms each fo them had and quickly pulled them half, split through the bodies vertically, their blood and bodies turning into dust also.

Seeing he was at the end of the mine where the workers hadn't started working at yet, he headed back to town, to his clients home, for his money. Not without using a cleaning spell to clean up his outfit of dust, dirt and dried blood. It wouldn't do to appear in god knows what. Schnrodinger appearing at the door.

**"Schrodinger, sie können sich jetzt entspannen" **_"Schrodinger, you can relax now"_** '**_Men...that sounded cryptic...' _Harry thought talking to the man at his door.

**"w-w... wirklich? Oh dank dem Herrn."** _"R-r..really, oh thank god for that"_ Schrodinger said brightening up. **"Hier sind die 450 wie abgesprochen. Und ich habe noch diese Nummer für dich."** _"Here's the 450 as agreed, I also have this number for you."_ Quickly passing the young hunter his money and a small card.

**"Hm… Nummer?"** _"Hm...number?"_ Harry asked confused for a moment as he looked at the card than back to client.

**"Ja, ein Mann namens Morrison. Er sucht sich Angestellte die Übernatürliche Jobs machen so wie du. Ein Freund eines Freundes gab mir die Nummer. Aber da sein Angestellter gerade beschäftigt war, habe ich dich stattdessen gerufen."** _"Yeah, a man named Morrison. He deals with taking employees and giving them supernatural jobs for such like you. A friend of a friend gave me his number. As his other employee was on his way to another demon extermination at the time. So I called you instead."_ Schnrodinger finished.

**"Danke"** _"Thank you"_ Harry said before turning and walking away. Walking around the corner, before hoping onto his bike, he looked back at the card again. _'Hm, sounds better than what I am doing at the moment. Might as well give it a shot' _he thought before pulling out his black and white mobile, dialling the number, he let it ring before someone picked up.

"_Morrison..."_

* * *

><p>Here's the complete chapter. The next chapter hopefully won't take to long for me to complete. So what do you guys think?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter/Devil May Cry – Hang ém High**

AU: Harry disappears from the wizarding world. To live a life that the magical world has forbidden. Surprises inside, Manipulative/Bashing! pairings unsure of at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_"Hey Morrison, where's Dante?" Patty asked looking at Nero who was napping on the couch, headphones blasting music. __'How does he sleep with those things blasting?'_

"Went demon hunting" Morrison said looking through his newspaper, he spoke as though it was natural, which it was.

"What type of demon?" Patty continued.

"A Blitz. Covered head to toe in electricity" Nero answered not opening his eyes. "and they're a royal pain in the ass."

"So you really were awake and listening this time" Morrison said looking at the younger demon hunter, who slowly opened his eyes.

"Can't help it, nothing else to do around here" Nero continued removing his headphones. "Besides, I have to go back to Fortuna tomorrow."

"Are they really that bad?" Patty asked eyes sparkling with innocence.

"You have no idea" Morrison said when Nero wasn't going to answer with anything other than a snort. "Which reminds me, how come you didn't go with him this time?"

"I only just got back from fighting a Cerberus, plus I wasn't in the mood to go" Nero answered which was mostly true since he had thought the demon yesterday and had only gotten back around 4 in the morning, it was a long trip there and back. "I'm exhausted."

"Ha, even with you here this place is a mess" Patty mumbled to herself as she looked at the pizza box's around Dante's desk.

"Very funny, most of it has been cleared up already before I left, you get the easy part" Nero said quietly getting ready to fall back to sleep.

SLAM! Guess who's back?

"Ah, home sweet home" Dante voice drawled out as he entered his shop, pizza box in hand as always.

"Pizza again" Patty drawled out looking at Dante who ignored her.

"What took so long Dante?" Morrison asked watching the devil hunter, as he placed his coat on the coat stand next to Nero's. "Didn't think taking down a Blitz would take all of yesterday afternoon?"

"Oh, it wouldn't normally, Except the fact that the client didn't mention that there was not only one but three!" Dante all but yelled sarcastically as he walked over to them. "Shove over kid" he all but pushed the kids legs out of the way as he sat down, only for Nero to place his legs on his lap instead, while stealing a pizza slice from Dante's hand.

"That bad huh" Nero said ignoring the glare he got from Dante, as the man grabbed another slice from the box.

"Enjoying that kid?"

"Hm" Nero mumbled finishing his slice.

"You guys seriously need a different diet" Morrison said with an approving gaze as he looked at his phone before he put it away.

"I totally agree" Patty said agreeing with the man.

"I haven't had pizza in four days, give me a break" Nero said though he liked pizza, he didn't have it for every meal, everyday like Dante did.

"My money, can do what ever I want with it" Dante said while eating.

"Don't forget the debit you still have to pay" Morrison said reminding the man of the money he owned.

"Whatever...it-" a silent ring from Morrison's cell phone cutting him off as the man answered it. _'Better not be another client,_' were Nero and Dante's thoughts.

"Morrison..."

"_The Morrison, that takes on hunters as employees?"_

"That's me, what can I do for you Mr...?"

"_Jaden..., freelance Demon Hunter, I've heard that you get jobs and give them to employees that deal with the supernatural phenomenon...If you catch my drift..."_

"Well it depends, on the problems most of the time"

"_Hmm...good point. It's best I talk to you face to face than over the phone..."_

"Alright, where are you calling from so I can I meet you?"

"_Germany, Berlin. I shall meet you at the Potsdam's Gardans, Sanssouci Palace to be exact, you know of it?"_

"Yes I do"

_"You'll be able to find me there, I should least be noticeable. If your not there by the end of the weekend, I won't contact you again."_

"That's all?"

"_It's all you'll need..."_

Click

'_Small talk and quick to the point'_ Morrison thought as he put his cell away before grabbing his coat and hat.

"Please tell me it wasn't another client?" Dante groaned out seeing Morrison was about to leave.

"Not this time, new employee" Morrison answered receiving a curious look from everyone.

"Does this hunter have a name?" Nero asked curious as he managed to nick another slice without Dante noticing, or at least he thought the elder hunter didn't notice.

"Jaden"

"That's all he gave you, his first name? Patty asked confused.

"That's what he gave me, and where he'll be meeting me" Morrison said heading towards the door. Just as he opened the door, he turned to the others. "Patty, your mother called. She wants you home now, so hurry up because I'm dropping you off on my way" Patty didn't need telling twice as she quickly got ready before running up to join him. "and Dante?"

"Yeah, what Morrison?" Dante's voice echoed.

"Don't wreck the place, your next client will be arriving at 4 o'clock tomorrow."

"Screw you, oww, what was that for Nero?" and with that the two left, leaving the two devil hunters to it. "Didn't know you got off that way, kid. Oww!"

"Fuck you old man.."

* * *

><p>Here, we go readers. Chapter 3, sorry it's short. Have longer chapters soon.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter/Devil May Cry – Hang ém High**

AU: Harry disappears from the wizarding world. To live a life that the magical world has forbidden. Surprises inside, pairings unsure of at the moment. Another big thanks to DarkEvolution for helping with the German translation for this chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>speech –<strong> different language**_

speech – language translated/thoughts

_**speech –**_ demon speaking

**Chapter 4**

Three days later, Morrison found himself sitting in the bar/restaurant within Sanssouci Palace, talking to his possible new employee, Jaden. To his shock the kid, no hunter, was only sixteen at most, well from what he could tell anyway. It was a bit difficult at first for him to believe this was his possible new employee. Well that was until he had been saved by the kid, who happened to arrive just on time.

**Flashback**

_He was sitting outside waiting for Jaden, reading his English newspaper that he had brought with him. When someone had run into the back of the bench he was sitting on. It was a young man, he was very pale, as though he hadn't been in the sunlight for a long time._

_But that wasn't what had him on edge. It was the way the kid looked and how close he was standing next to him. The kid had a dark look to him. His clothes and baseball hat covered his skin completely, and his hat kept his face in the shade away from the sun._

"_**Pass auf wo do hingehst, bist du in Ordnung?"**__ "You should look where you are going, are you alright?" Morrison asked, grateful that he knew he had taken time to learning different languages when he was younger otherwise he would never be able to do the job he was doing now._

"_**Tut mir leid, ich habe etwas zu trinken und damit bin ich leicht Dehydriert**__**" **__"Sorry, I haven't had a drink so I'm slightly dehydrated" the boy answered looking at him, though Morrison couldn't see his face, he was ready to bolt if necessary. "__**Ich hole mein Getrank und bin schon weg**__**" **__I'll just get my drink and be out of your way" the look he gave Morrison was blood thirsty._

_Bang! Bang!_

"_What..." was all Morrison could say as the teen fell backwards, a bullet in the head and right lung The body would've hit the floor if it hadn't turned to dust. Looking in the direction the guns shot had come from. He couldn't help but look shocked. It was a teenager, with black hair, brown eyes and had a pale complexion. Wearing a dark red almost black leather coat, odd trousers, blue fleece, chains and belts. This might be the guy he was looking for._

"_**Sind sie in Ordnung sir?"**__"Are you alright sir?" the teen asked questionably, though he didn't look as though he actually cared if he was alright or not, if anything he looked bored._

"_**Ich bin okay, bist du Jaden?" **__"Yes I'm fine, are you Jaden?" Morrison countered as he through his paper into the bin, seeing as it wasn't needed anymore._

"_**Wer fragt?"**__"Whose asking?" the teen asked._

"_**Morrison, heir ist mein Ausweis"**__ "Morrison here's my identification" giving the kid his card._

"_**Hm, in Ordnung... lass uns in englisch sprechen. Mir ist es lieber niemand belauscht una" **__"Hm, very well... lets speak in english. Prefer nobody listening in" the teen answered giving the card back._

"_Very well, so you're Jaden?" Morrison stated still feeling unsure. Especially after that attack."Let's talk in the restaurant."_

**End of flash back**

After wondering around the building for a good half hour, the two of them finally found the restaurant. They sat down in a private boot that Morrison had booked the day before. The moment they had ordered, he got straight to the truth now he had got his flashback out of the way.

"So you were saying that you were in need of an employer? Any reason you asked for me?" Morrison asked, might as well get to the truth first.

"Hm, one of my clients brought you to my attention. So I decided to take a gamble and here we are" Jadan answered smiling.

"So a chance meeting then. I hadn't expected meeting someone so young" Jaden just shrugged his shoulders. "When did you start?" taking a couple of gulps of his beer.

"I defeated my first demon when I was eleven by chance, gaining my first devil arm, and it went on since than. Learning more as I got older. Guess you could say it was in my blood."

"Hm, really"

"My mothers ancestures existed around the time of Sparda sealing the gates of hell to save the human race. Plus having demons prowling around in my neighbourhood helped along with other things..." he trailed off, causing Morrison to look at him with confusion. "It seems that we'll have to cut this meeting short, can you get everyone out of here, fast?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Wouldn't want anyone to get sucked dry now will we, do me one favour. Make a loud noise" Jaden stated whatching as realision and shock wash over Morrison. Not just from finding out what was going on but also from Jaden who had faded away suddenly as though he wasn't there, like an illusion.

_'That was wierd. Than again I have seen odd things in my life.' _Morrison thought as he looked around, now what could he use to get the public out of here.

* * *

><p>Now with Jaden<p>

_'Didn't expect my target to appear, so early. Ah well, makes my job easier'_ Jaden thought as he left Morrison to it, only to reappear and walk over to an empty table at the other side of the room. Just behind him was his target. A gentlman was speaking to a waitress, well more like the waitress was seducing him and it was working. Seeing the man was quite intoxicated already. He was thankful that he ensured that his weapons were hidden under his coat so they couldn't be seen, looking normal has possible, drink in hand. Although the glass was empty, but the way he held it made it look half full to someone sitting close to him.

"I would get away from him if I were you miss" Jaden said not looking at them drink in hand. _Come on Morrison, anytime now?'_

"What! why?" the man asked giving Jaden a glare for inturrpting him.

"Wll we wouldn't want you getting turned into a ghoul now will we? Unless you want to become one" Jaden said still not looking at them. At that moment, the alarm rang. Causing everyone in the room to panic in confusion, running for exits. _'Good timing' _Jaden thought as he finally turned to the two.

Only to find that the man was now unconcious. "So you prefer sucking them blood dry unconcious do you miss draculina" Jaden said looking at the waitress.

Her once tan skin turned pale, her eyes tinted red, showing off sharp fangs. All in all told him one thing, a vampire. "Tell me, how did you know?"

"Simple a vampire smells like a dead carcass to me?" Jaden answered pointing to his nose.

"Your him..." she yelled glaring at him. "She dead.. BECAUSE OF YOU!" she lashed out.

Jaden, quickly jumped to the left to dodge her. Pulling out his Asylum as he did and began firing back. Sadly this missed as she used her vampire speed to move out of the way before suddenly disappearing all together.

_'So, she playing with me. Shouldn't be that hard?'_ Jaden continued thinking, before feeling tense as a dark feeling spread around him. Suddenly she grabbed him from behind before chucking him across the room causing several tables and chairs that were in the way, go flying. Just before he hit the wall she appeared again, punching him had in the git. Forcing the air out of him, before grabbing him once again and slamming him into the floor, leaving a two foot hole in the floor.

"Hahaha, is that all you have to offer" she was about to cackle with laughter, only for it to get caught in her throat as her laughter turned into a scream if pain as he shot her just under her heart.

"You really pathetic, even towards your kind, bitch" Jaden answered as he walked out of the crate, not looking hurt. "I've thought better with werewolves than you, and it was hand to hand combat."

"You dare compare me to a wet dog" she yelled as she slashed at his chest, only ripping the fabric, causing her to get even more angry at her failed attempts to reach him as he continued to dodge him. Before he suddenly vanished. "Where the hell are you brat?"

"Right here"

"What?" was all she could say as something ran through her heart. Jaden, had stabbed her with his sword when he had apparated behind her. Tilting the sword slightly to the floor, he watched her body slide of his sword hitting the floor with a small thump.

Giving the room a once over, he smirked. The room was slightly damaged, several chairs and chairs were broken from the impact of himself being thrown into them, causing them to break and go flying everywhere, and the floor had a huge two foot crate in the middle of the room. With a bit of magic, using the spell, reducto. The damage was quickly repaired as though nothing had been damaged at all, pulling out his phone. He quickly sent a message to another one of his clients when he heard someone walking over to him. Looking to his left, he saw it was Morrison.

"Is this the reason you called our meeting short?" Morrison asked looking at what was left of the vampires body that was turning into dust as he spoke.

"Yep" Jaden answered as he received a message back from his client, before putting it away. He continued..."That was a draculina, she-vampire. I took out another draculina yesterday, and her fledging just moments ago. This draculina, was the one doing most of the killings in this area. So now this place shouldn't have to worry about getting bitten now" still smiling.

"So that's why you called the meeting here. You work cleaner then some guys I know. Any time your in Capulet City, just give me a ring. I can give you jobs, by other employee is to lazy to take, no matter how bad his debit is."

"That'll be handy. Till next time..."

* * *

><p>Here's chapter four ladys and gentlman. I promise more violance, sex and what not in the later chapter. Sorry I had to add things that I forgot before, considering it was half one ion the morning when I first made this chapter. What do you guys think so far?<p> 


End file.
